


Kiss it better

by charliethe2nd



Category: Mord mit Aussicht
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Sophie Haas is bi because i say so, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Tension, i guess, she is also an idiot, this is purely self-indulgent bullshit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/pseuds/charliethe2nd
Summary: Sophie hat eine Kopfverletzung und Danuta verarztet sie. Das bringt Sophie mehr durcheinander, als sie je zugeben würde und dabei rutscht ihr blöderweise ein dummer Anmachspruch raus. Sie stirbt nur fast an der Peinlichkeit.
Relationships: Sophie Haas/Danuta Kosliki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Niemand schreibt fanfiction zu Mord mit Aussicht also muss ich das eben selber machen.
> 
> Nicht beta gelesen, also wenn jemand Fehler findet, bitte melden!

Als das Polizeiauto vor dem Forsthaus vorfuhr, stand Danuta gerade an einem Fenster im Erdgeschoss und putzte die Scheibe. Sophie sah, wie sie in der Bewegung innehielt. Bärbel und Dietmar stiegen aus dem Wagen und halfen dann Sophie ebenfalls auszusteigen. Die beiden stützten sie auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch zur Haustür.  
Danuta kam ihnen entgegengelaufen und fragte besorgt, was denn passiert wäre.

"Frau Haas ist gestürzt und hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen, aber sie weigert sich, zu Dr. Bechermann zu gehen und es anschauen zu lassen." erklärte Bärbel, nicht ohne einen gewissen Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
Sophie schnaubte und winkte ab. "Ach was, ist doch nur ne Beule! Ein Aspirin und dann geht es mir schon wieder besser. Wir hätten in die Wache fahren sollen, ich muss noch diesen Bericht fertigschreiben."  
Bärbel sah sie empört an. "Nur eine Beule? Sie waren eine halbe Minute ohnmächtig! Das kann ganz schnell bleibende Schäden geben, sowas!"  
Danuta hielt die Haustür auf, um die drei Polizisten ins Haus zu lassen. "Legen Sie sie erst einmal aufs Sofa, ich schaue mir das an." Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und fügte hinzu: "Aber seien Sie bitte leise, Herr Haas ist oben und schläft. Nicht dass Sie ihn wecken!"

Sophie stöhnte erleichtert, als sie sich auf das Sofa sinken liess. Ihr kopf tat schon ziemlich weh. Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, heim zu gehen.  
Bärbel und Dietmar standen jetzt etwas hilflos da und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Danuta verschwand um ihr Verbandszeug zu holen.

"Naja, dann..." setzte Dietmar an, sagte dann aber doch nichts weiter.  
"Ich bin jetzt in Sicherheit, Herr Schäffer.“ seufzte Sophie, “Gehen sie zurück in die Wache und schauen sie mal nach, was sie noch über diesen Schilling herausfinden können."  
Dietmar zögerte. "Also, wie jetzt... genau?"

Sophies Kopf pulsierte schmerzhaft und sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. "Vorstrafen, Finanzen, et cetera, et cetera..." sagte sie, bemüht geduldig. Sie musste die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass Dietmar geschäftig nickte. "Und Sie, Frau Schmied fahren bitte zu Schillings Tante, dieser..." Jetzt öffnete sie doch ein Auge, um Bärbel erwartungsvoll anzusehen.  
"Brunhild. Brunhild Möller." ergänzte Bärbel sofort und nickte. "Mach ich, Chef."

In dem Moment kam Danuta mit einer grossen Ledertasche zurück und scheuchte Dietmar und Bärbel vom Sofa weg. Sie setzte sich neben Sophie.  
"Dann, äh, gute Besserung, Chef!" Sagte Dietmar und Bärbel winkte. Sophie winkte noch träge zurück, dann verliessen die beiden das Forsthaus.

Es war plötzlich ganz still im Haus und Sophie wurde merkwürdig bewusst, dass sie mit Danuta alleine war. Naja zumindest fast.

Danuta hatte die Tasche geöffnet, aber noch nichts herausgenommen. Sie beugte sich jetzt näher zu Sophie, um sich ihre Kopfwunde genauer anzusehen.  
Sie waren sich viel zu nahe, Sophie konnte ihr Parfüm riechen. Etwas schweres, blumiges.

"Was haben Sie denn nur wieder gemacht?" seufzte Danuta. Sie strich Sophie die Haare aus der Stirn. Ihre Finger waren kühl und die Berührung ganz sanft. Sophie unterdrückte ein Schaudern.  
"Nichts." sagte sie verteidigend. "Wir haben Spuren gesucht, ich bin ausgerutscht. Ich bin nicht absichtlich hingefallen, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht."

Danuta schnalzte missbilligend und holte eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel und eine Packung Papiertücher hervor. "Ich muss die Wunde reinigen." warnte sie, "Das wird jetzt etwas wehtun."  
Sophie winkte ab. "Ich bin hart im nehmen!" sagte sie grossspurig und grinste Danuta an.  
Diese hob nur die Augenbrauen und zuckte die Schultern. Dann begann sie mit geübten Bewegungen Sophies Stirn abzutupfen.  
Sophie zuckte zusammen und sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.  
Danuta verkniff sich einen Kommentar, aber ein Lächeln konnte sie nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
Sophie spürte wie ihr die Wärme in die Wangen schoss. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht rot würde.

"Ah, nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht" sagte Danuta, nachdem sie das Blut von Sophies Stirn getupft hatte. "Da braucht es nicht viel. Ich gebe Ihnen ein Pflaster drauf."  
Bevor Sophie ihn stoppen konnte, sagte ihr verräterischer Mund: "Und einen Kuss damit's schneller heilt?"

Kaum war es ihr rausgerutscht, wünschte sie schon, sie könnte es zurücknehmen. Es folgte ein Moment unangenehmer stille, in der Danuta Sophie einfach nur anschaute und Sophie mit grossen Augen zurückstarrte, während ihr Herz wie ein Presslufthammer gegen ihre Rippen wummerte.

Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, aber es waren kaum ein, zwei Sekunden, bis Danuta nachsichtig lächelte, als hätte sie den Witz verstanden. "Ich arbeite ausschliesslich nach Wissenschaftlichen Methoden und ich glaube nicht, dass die heilsame Wirkung von Küssen medizinisch nachgewiesen wurde."

Sophie zwang sich zu einem lachen und schluckte schwer. Gott, war das peinlich!  
Sie strengte sich an, still zu sein, während Danuta aus Gaze und Pflasterband ein Pflaster machte und Salbe auf die Wunde auftrug.  
Also starrte Sophie hoch zu den grauenhaften Geweihen an der Wand. Lieber das, als dass ihr Blick stattdessen zu Danutas Gesicht oder, schlimmer noch, vielleicht sogar zu ihrem Ausschnitt wanderte, wo ein kleines Goldkreuz an seiner Kette baumelte.  
Ihr war viel zu warm in ihrem Mantel, aber das lag sicher nicht an der vorsintflutlichen Heizungsanlage des Forsthauses.

Schliesslich drückte Danuta vorsichtig das Pflaster fest und sagte abschliessend: "So. Und jetzt sollten sie einfach ein wenig ausruhen." Sie räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
Sophie atmete langsam aus und sammelte sich wieder. "Kann ich ein Glas Wein haben?" bat sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon ahnte. Noch lieber wäre ihr ein Schnaps gewesen. Oder zwei. Und eine Zigarette.

"Nein." sagte Danuta, wie erwartet. "Das ist gar keine gute Idee nach einer Kopfverletzung. Aber ich bringe Ihnen Wasser und etwas zu Essen, wie ist das?"  
Sophie liess sich resigniert etwas tiefer ins Sofa sinken. "Ja, gerne."

Danuta schloss ihre Verbandstasche und stand auf. Sophie beobachtete, wie sie die Tasche auf einem Beistelltischchen abstellte und in die Küche ging.

Ihr herz schlug immer noch etwas zu schnell, für dass sie einfach nur dasass und nichts tat. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, hob sie die Hand und strich sich gedankenverloren die Haare aus dem Gesicht, wie es zuvor Danuta getan hatte. Sie seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen. Wo hatte sie sich denn da nur wieder hinein verrannt? Sie hatte wirklich kein Glück in der Liebe.  
"Bei Jochen hätte der Spruch funktioniert" murmelte sie halblaut und wurde gleich wieder rot bei dem Gedanken, dass sie das mit dem Kuss wirklich zu Danuta gesagt hatte.

Diese kam in dem Moment gerade mit einem Tablett aus der Küche. "Wie bitte?" fragte sie.  
Sophie öffnete entsetzt die Augen, sagte schnell "Ach, nichts!" und setzte sich auf. Sie nahm das Tablett entgegen, auf dem ein Wasserglas und ein Teller mit einem Sandwich lagen. "Danke, Danuta." Sie lächelte, immer noch etwas peinlich berührt.  
Danuta lächelte zurück und sagte: "Gern geschehen."

Und dann ging sie nach Hannes schauen und liess Sophie alleine mit ihren Gedanken zurück.


End file.
